


Frühlingsanfang

by Antares



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Spring, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Williams vermisst den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten in Hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frühlingsanfang

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara!

Detective Williams Blick fiel zufällig auf den Kalender. Frühlingsanfang. Hmmm. Ohne die freundliche Erinnerung seines Kalenders wäre ihm das gar nicht aufgefallen. Zum Frühlingsanfang sah es in Honolulu genauso aus wie zum Sommeranfang, zum Herbstanfang oder zum Winteranfang. Immer 25 Grad und Sonnenschein. 

Nicht, dass an 25 Grad und Sonnenschein etwas auszusetzen gewesen wäre – aber irgendwann war auch das mal zuviel. Sicher, in den Wintermonaten gab es mehr Wirbelstürme als sonst, schien die Sonne im Durchschnitt vielleicht eine halbe Stunde kürzer, war das Wasser zwei Grad kälter als die Badewannentemperatur im August, aber das war’s. Ein deutlicher Wechsel der Jahreszeiten – Fehlanzeige. 

Er trat zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Sonne. Palmen. Was sonst. Natürlich hatte er das gewusst, bevor er auf die Insel gekommen war. Die Verkündung seines neuen Einsatzortes hatte bei seinen früheren Kollegen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er ihnen von seinem Weggang erzählte, gerade bei Schneestürmen und minus fünfzehn Grad gebibbert hatten, leuchtende Augen und einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick ausgelöst. 

Gut, für vier Wochen Urlaub war das durchaus okay. Auch ein halbes Jahr lang „litt“ man nicht gerade darunter, dass es ewiger Sommer war. Aber nach mehreren Jahren hätte er so ein ganz klein wenig Eis und Schnee, ein paar Tage mit Temperaturen um den Gefrierpunkt, Matsch auf den Straßen, Wind, der eiskalt durch alle Schichten, die man trug, pfiff, sehr abwechslungsreich gefunden. 

„Hi, Danno. Was ist passiert? Hat Grace wieder einen neuen Verehrer? Oder läuft da unten jemand aus deiner Vergangenheit, den du lieber vergessen möchtest?“, neckte ihn sein Partner Steve McGarrett, der zu ihm ans Fenster trat, ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hinstreckte und suchend hinausschaute.   
Danny nahm die Tasse dankbar an. „Weiß du, welcher Tag heute ist?“, fragte er Steve, statt die Frage zu beantworten.   
„Ähm … ja? Der einundzwanzigste März? Warum? Habe ich irgendeinen Geburtstag, Jahrestag oder sonst was vergessen?“ Er runzelte die Brauen und schaute seinen Partner durchdringend an. 

„Heute ist Frühlingsanfang.“ Danny nippte an seinem Kaffee.   
„Schön für den Frühling. Und warum ist das für dich ein Anlass zum Trübsal blasen?“ Steve legte ihm eine Hand in den Rücken und fuhr ein paar sanfte, beruhigende Kreise. Dann schien ihm aufzugehen, was für eine zärtliche Berührung das war – oder auch nicht, Danny wusste in der Beziehung nicht genau, wo er mit Steve dran war. 

McGarrett sendete viele widersprüchliche Signale. Einerseits hatte er keinerlei Berührungsängste, legte ihm beim Fernsehen den Arm um die Schulter, lehnte auf der Bank im Garten den Kopf an seine Seite – andererseits hatte er abschnittsweise immer wieder Freundinnen, niemals Freunde, die er mit ins Bett nahm. Vielleicht war auch diese Berührung wieder nur ganz kameradschaftlich gemeint. Jedenfalls stoppte er sie und klopfte ihm noch ein paar Mal so aufmunternd zwischen die Schulterblätter, dass Danny sicherheitshalber seinen Kaffee abstellte. 

Stattdessen zog er sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche. Er rief den Wetterbericht für New Jersey auf: minus fünf Grad, leichter Schneefall, im Laufe des Tages zunehmend, bis zum nächsten Morgen wurden dreißig Zentimeter erwartet. Er hielt Steve das Telefon hin. 

„Woah, ekelhaftes Wetter. Hast du ein Glück, dass du hier bist. Schneefall zum Frühlingsanfang, das ist ja gar nicht toll.“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf.   
Offensichtlich hatte Steve gar nichts begriffen. „Du verstehst das nicht. Ich hätte gerne mal wieder Temperaturen unter Null. Ich würde gerne mal wieder …“   
„Dich ärgern, dass dein Auto nicht anspringt?“, grinste Steve und knuffte ihn in die Seite.   
„Das kann ich auch hier haben“, grummelte Danny, dessen Auto in der vergangenen Woche zwei Mal nicht gestartet und deswegen jetzt in der Werkstatt war.   
„Also willst du Kälte, die nicht aus Eis in deinem Drink besteht?“, erkundigte sich Steve.   
„So ungefähr. Ich würde gerne …“ 

Er kam nicht mehr dazu, seine Wünsche zu äußern, denn Officer Kono Kalakaua betrat den Raum. Sie warf ein paar Akten auf den Tisch und sagte: „Gute Nachrichten: Gerade ist der Abschlussbericht im Mordfall Jonberg reingekommen. Die Tatwaffe konnte einwandfrei dem Verdächtigen zugeordnet werden und daraufhin hat er gestanden, den Juwelier getötet zu haben. Chin macht gerade die restlichen Papiere fertig.“   
„Sehr gut“, nickte Steve. „Das wird ihn einige Jahre hinter Gitter bringen.“   
„Ja, das wird es.“ Kono trat zu dem großen Bildschirm und rief das Bild eines ziemlich übel zugerichteten Unfallwagens auf. „Und damit uns nicht langweilig wird, hier ist schon unser neuer Fall …“ 

Den restlichen Nachmittag versuchten sie, etwas über Besitzer, Fahrer und Tathergang herauszufinden und die Zeit bis zum Feierabend verging wie im Flug.   
Als Steve Danny fragte, ob er noch Lust auf einen kleinen Abstecher hatte, ehe er ihn nach Hause brachte, stimmte der zu. 

„Wohin fahren wir?“, fragte er, kaum, dass er im Auto saß.   
„Du wirst sehen“, erwiderte Steve mit einem kleinen Lächeln.   
Danny versuchte herauszufinden, was Steve plante und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Wir fahren Richtung Aloha Stadium? Stimmt’s? Ist da heute ein Spiel?“, fragte nach einer Weile.   
„Glaube ich nicht“, war Steves nicht gerade sehr mitteilsame Antwort.   
Danny schaute ihn misstrauisch von der Seite an. „Vielleicht will ich doch lieber heim?“, erkundigte er sich und krallte sich am Sitz fest, als Steve an einer Stelle überholte, die sehr unübersichtlich war. Das fand der Entgegenkommende auch, denn er hupte mehrmals.  
„Denke ich nicht.“   
„Idiot.“ Danny rollte mit den Augen – Steve grinste. 

Sie fuhren in ein kleines Gewerbegebiet und Danny las laut die Namen von mehreren Fast-Food-Restaurants vor.   
Er schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Oh, mein Gott, du Gourmet willst mich zum Essen einladen!“, rief er, als sie an noch einem asiatischen Schnellrestaurant vorbeifuhren.   
„Essen kannst du danach auch noch bekommen“, lachte Steve und hielt an einem hässlichen, grauen Gebäude, das wie eine Fabrik aussah.   
„Na toll. Das verspricht wirklich ‚Haute Cuisine’“, meckerte Danny. 

Erst dann entdeckte er das ziemlich unscheinbare rote Schild, das verkündete: ICE PALACE.   
„Oh Mann, ist da tatsächlich eine Eislaufhalle drin?“ Er drehte sich zu Steve und wedelte mit der Hand Richtung Gebäude.   
Steve entgegnete entschuldigend: „Es macht von drinnen mehr her.“ Er ließ die Hände auf dem Lenkrad liegen und schaute Danny abwartend an. 

Okay – das war immer noch nicht, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, als er an fehlende Jahreszeiten gedacht hatte, aber es war wohl das Beste, was man in Honolulu bekommen konnte, wenn man nicht gerade im Tiefkühlraum einer Firma arbeitete. Aber das Allerbeste war, dass Steve doch zugehört hatte, als er ihm von seiner schlechten Laune berichtet hatte. Und dass er nach Abhilfe gesucht hatte. In einem Eislaufstadion. Mister Macho war bei seinem Team, seiner Familie, seinen Freunden manchmal ein richtiger Softie. Und Danny meinte das jetzt nicht abwertend, aber es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie viel Empathie Steve bei den Leuten, die ihm wichtig waren, an den Tag legen konnte. 

Dann würden sie also eislaufen gehen. Danny grinste ihn breit an. „Welche Temperatur kannst du da drin bieten?“, erkundigte er sich und legte den Kopf leicht schief.   
Steve verzog etwas das Gesicht, und sog die Luft zischen zwischen den Zähnen ein, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. „Vierzehn Grad. Ähm … Plus“, bot er vorsichtig an. „Sagt jedenfalls die Internetseite.“ Er zog die Brauen spöttisch hoch. „Falls du natürlich die Hälfte der Zeit auf dem Eis herumkrabbelst, wird es wohl kälter.“   
„Ha. Ha. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich ein guter Eisläufer bin. Wahrscheinlich, nein, ganz sicher besser als du.“ Er löste den Gurt und öffnete die Beifahrertür. „Lass uns doch herausfinden, wer häufiger auf dem Eis liegt, Surfer-Boy.“ Das letzte Wort äußerte er betont abschätzig. 

Steve stieg ebenfalls aus und schloss den Wagen ab. „Wollen wir wetten, dass dein Hintern vor meinem das Eis berührt?“, erkundigte sich Steve über die Motorhaube hinweg.   
„Was? Nie im Leben! Ich bin schon eisgelaufen, da hast du noch gedacht, Eis würde immer in Kugelform mit Schokoladensauce drüber serviert“, ging Danny grinsend auf das Geplänkel ein.   
„Schokosauce? Du weißt doch, hier in Hawaii essen wir zu allem Ananas“, neckte Steve seinen Freund.  
„Leider. Aber was kann man von Leuten, die keinen anständigen Frühlingsanfang hinbekommen, auch schon anderes erwarten“, meinte Danny mit den Schultern zuckend. 

Steve blieb stehen. „Dieser verdammte Frühlingsanfang scheint dir ja mächtig schwer am Herzen zu liegen. Was gehört noch dazu, außer ekelhaftem Wetter?“   
Danny hob die Hände in einer ratlosen Geste. „Ich weiß nicht – Blumenwiesen, blühende Apfelbäume, Tierbabys im Zoo.“ So war es jedenfalls die ersten Jahre mit Grace gewesen, ehe Rachel … Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh Gott, das klingt ja schrecklich! Lass uns also endlich unsere männlichen Kurven über das Eis drehen.“ 

Er wollte gehen, doch Steve hielt ihn am Ellenbogen zurück. „Was noch? Frühlingskränze, Frühjahrsmüdigkeit, … ähm … Frühjahrsputz, … Frühlingsrollen?“ Er lächelte Danny an und zog ihn ein Stückchen näher.   
„Oh ja, Frühlingsrollen, unbedingt. *Das* romantische Symbol schlechthin.“ Warum zog ihn Steve noch ein Stückchen näher? Das sah jetzt schon verdächtig nach einer Umarmung aus und fühlte sich auch so an. „Ich …“   
„Frühlingsgefühle?“, fragte Steve jetzt mit einer Stimme, die Danny ganz entschieden einen wohligen, eiskalten Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Er schluckte und schaute in Steves Gesicht.   
Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, ein Pokerface Marke Commander McGarrett zu finden, doch in Steves Augen las er Unsicherheit, ein Wangenmuskel zuckte, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, vielleicht auch die Frage wieder zurücknehmen. Oh, nein! Nicht, wenn sie endlich bei etwas Konkreterem angelangt waren! Deshalb schaute er Steve fest in die Augen und sagte: „Ja, auch“, und fügte nach einer Sekunde noch hinzu: „Vor allen Dingen.“   
Und damit Steve da gar nicht erst irgendetwas Falsches hinein interpretieren konnte, legte er ihm die Arme auf die Taille. 

„Hey, Jungs, der Paarlauf findet drinnen statt!“, rief eine junge Frau, die an ihnen vorbeiging, fröhlich.   
„Noch nie was von Trockenübungen gehört?“, antwortete Steve prompt und beugte sich noch ein paar Zentimeter zu Danny vor.  
„Okay, guter Einwand“, bestätigte sie. „Na dann, immer schön weiter üben“, lachte sie und verschwand in der Eislaufhalle. 

Steve ging ja erstaunlich locker damit um, dass andere Leute sie zusammen sahen. Und was Steve konnte, konnte er schon lange. Er legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn etwas zu sich herunter, dann presste er seine Lippen auf Steves, die sich nach einem kurzen Moment für ihn öffneten. Steves Hände legten sich auf seinen Hintern und zogen ihn noch etwas näher.   
Genau so. Oh ja, genau so. Das wunderbare Gefühl, endlich dort angekommen zu sein, wo er schon so lange hinwollte, durchflutete Danny. Steve stöhnte leise und gierig in den Kuss und heiße Vorfreude stieg in Danny auf. 

Zum Teufel mit New Jersey! Wer wollte da schon hin? Danny gestand sich ein, dass es nichts gab, das den Frühlingsanfang in Hawaii überbieten konnte, wenn man ihn auf diese Art und Weise anging. 

 

\--------ENDE------

©Antares, Mai 2015


End file.
